


Take me in your hands, I need you, I need you...

by alligatorfuckhouse92



Series: Show Me Love Part 1 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligatorfuckhouse92/pseuds/alligatorfuckhouse92
Summary: After ten years, Maria meets an old lover, her best  friend at the Expo Stark.





	Take me in your hands, I need you, I need you...

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy...

Her mobile started to hum on the table in front of her. It was Brock, her husband, calling her for the ninth time that day. Maria doubted it was urgent, hed probably lost a sock or something.

If the truth be told, she was looking forward to enjoying two nights away, alone. The hotel was beautiful, five stars, room service, netflix and long hot baths and parties at night were enough to make attending this Expo Stark worthwhile.

  
Maria is excited, the event brings together the brilliant minds of the 21st Century to create an important impact on the world is here at Expo Stark, and do the best for the next generations. Before her conference she had a few hours to kill, just have a drinks that night.

  
At 9 pm, Maria fixed her long brown hair on a messy bun and applied a red lipstick. She was wearing one of her favorite cocktail dresses, blue lace with a high neck and tight waist. She knew she was going to turn some heads tonight. Just have a little fun to relieve stress.

  
The bar was packed and, as expected, several people, men and women turned to look as she passed confidently past them and ordered a wherkey. She quickly scanned the room for familiar faces. Oh shit.

  
Her stomach jerked. In the left corner, surrounded by a group of people, Maria could see a familiar figure. Natasha ... Natasha Romanoff.

She quickly turned to the bar and pretended to scroll through her phone while trying to figure out her next move. Her hands were shaking as she raised her glass to her lips and took a big gulp.

She hadn't seen Natasha Romanoff since the internship at Stark Industries. She had moved on with her life, of course, but it was almost a decade since,   
Maria had seen her in the flesh, or touched Natasha's body for that matter.

  
Natasha headed up one of the biggest solar energy companies in Russia and was, by all accounts, a multimillionaire. They had been fooled once upon a time, before Rumlow, when Maria had been working in Stark industries. Her pussy tightened as she remembered the lazy days they had spent at Natasha's office, enjoying lunch, drinking coffee, working together and fucking Maria's brain several times a day. No one had ever eaten her pussy the way Natasha had, she shivered and forced herself to think about her husband Brock Rumlow. That was all in the past.

  
She was a happily married woman.

  
"Maria?" A hand lightly touched her shoulder.

  
She turned and suddenly found herself face to face with Natasha. The years had been kind to her, she looked as good now as she had done at twenty-five, even better. Her blood-red hair falls into perfect curls, her soft white skin, bright green eyes and that wicked smile ,that was her weakness. She wears red dress and black shoes, complemented by a gold necklace resting in the valley of her breasts. Maria could see some Russian letters, a tattoo just below her collarbone.

  
"Natasha" Maria exclaimed, doing everything possible to act surprised. She placed her drink down and leant in to kiss her cheek.

  
"Oh my God, it's good to see you."

  
"You look amazing, Masha," Natasha said, purposefully, stepping back to admire her. "What is it? Ten years?"

  
Maria nodded, trying her best to remain calm and serene. "Stop It! Don't make me feel old, Nat."

  
Natasha laughed politely. "Are you ...?" Her voice trailed off as she pointed to everyone around them.

  
"Part of the Expo Stark ? Yes, yes, sure am, Im speaking tomorrow . Technology against climate change at 2 pm." She realized that she was talking too quickly now.

Natasha nodded and gave her a sexy crooked smile. "I'll be there, Front row Masha, I promise."

They had caught the attention of Natasha's friends, Clint and Steve who were now hovering a few feet away.

"Listen, I have to attend some issues now, but I’d would really like to catch up," she said, pulling a business card and a pen from her wallet. "Ther is my room number."

"Oh Erm, maybe we should catch up for coffee," Maria said, holding up her hand to show the expensive-looking married rings that adorned her ring finger.

Natasha ran a hand through her hair and laughed, amused. Maria instantly felt stupid.

"Wow ... Calm down, Masha," Natasha laughed, leaning in close so only Maria could hear her. "I'm not trying to fuck you," she wherpered softly, her breath warm against Maria's neck.

Maria nodded, ignoring the delicious shiver, putting the card in her purse.

"They just bother me in group situations like ther, I’d rather to talk with you alone, we can just have a drink, catch up, talk about the old days at Stark Industries, no sex, I promise, Masha."

  
"Of course," smiled Maria, feeling like an idiot.

  
"I'll be back to my room in an hour." Oh, one more thing... tell me something, "Natasha said, with an unmistakable glow in her eyes. "Your partner ... it is a he or a she?"

  
"He ... my husband, Brock Rumlow" replied Maria, a little too quickly.

  
Natasha just smiled and rolled her eyes, she let her hand rest for a few seconds on Maria's back before disappearing through the crowd.

  
Maria kicked her heels off and sat on the edge of her bed, turning Natasha's business card over and over again in her hands. The flimsy sheet of paper felt like it was made of lead. She was a married woman now, the 'Natasha days' felt a lifetime ago.

So why did she feel so unsettled? Her pussy ached as she thought about that moment. She slipped her panties to the side and ran a finger down her slit, just the thought of the things they used to do in the past make it wet. She mentally kicked herself.

She had take control, now she had responsibilities now. She chose Rumlow, She'd said her vows, promised to be with Rumlow until death separated them. She wasn’t a fucking little girl in love with her best friend.

It was night when Natasha opened the door a few seconds after Maria knocked. She'd changed into sweat pants and a black T-shirt that exposed the tattoo of her collarbone.

"Hey, Masha, you came," she said, smiling as she stepped aside and allowed Maria to enter the room ... as Maria had discovered when she’d asked the receptionist for instructions.

"I can't stay, Nat," Maria said, hovering at the door. "I just didn't want to be rude, I’ve got a great day tomorrow and I to get a good night's sleep.”

The room was spectacular, wall to wall windows overlooking the Vltava River. The lights of Prague shine like gold beneath them. Natasha paused and locked eyes with her.

She dug her hands into her pockets of her pants and shrugged apologetically.

  
"You’ve got to do what you’ve to do, Masha ... always be like that." Natasha replied. "Maybe we'll catch up before it's over."

"Hopefully," Maria said, leaning down to touch her cheek before disappearing back to her room.

Maria let the door slam shut behind her and quickly took off her dress. she sat down the carpet, leaning against the foot of the bed and examining herself in the full-length mirror in front of hers. She undid her bra and cupped her breasts, imagining Natasha's hands, she pulled her thong one side, letting the damp fabric slide between her fingers

Gently, Maria put two fingers into her pussy, watching herself in the mirror as she withdrew them and spread the juice over her lips and clit, she writhed with pleasure.

  
Her attention was momentarily diverted by her phone vibrating on the bed behind her. It was Brock, but she didn’t answer, she just ignores the annoying noise, instead, she caresses her pussy, she let her fingers go deeper inside her, Maria needs to cum so badly,but there was only one person on her mind as she allowed a wave of pleasure to take her over, while Natasha's name falls from her lips again and again.

  
The next morning, As promised, there was a familiar face in the front row for her talk the next morning. Natasha was dressed elegantly in a suit, with her hair pulled back in a pony tail, her green eyes had been accentuated by a slick of mascara.

  
She gave Maria a small wave and chatted with Clint Barton, her brother and partner beside her.

Maria had selected her outfit carefully that morning, a tight gray pencil skirt with a floaty white blouse tucked into it. She had opened the first two buttons to show off just the right amount of cleavage.

  
Maria knew Natasha was enjoy it. She loves when Maria wears skirts and shows her beautiful legs and nice ass.

  
She cleared her throat and turned on the hand- held microphone.

  
"Climate change is a latent danger ..." Maria said, catching Natasha’s eye as she made her way through the stage and started the presentation.

The conference had been a massive success, the CEO of Stark Industries and old friend, meet with her in three weeks and a partner with SHIELD Tech, both companies working together.

Maria felt encouraged as she made her way through the lobby later that night, attracting admiring glances in her night dress.

The closing party was the highlight of the two-day event and she was looking forward to letting her hair down, leaving these annoying heels and having a few drinks.

  
The many hours of planning and research had been paid off and she already had three more interviews lined up at the end of the night.

  
Maria took her assigned seat beside Sharon and Wanda, two former colleagues who now worked for a rival agency. The ballroom of the hotel had been splendidly decorated for the event with no expense sparing decoration or good alcohol. Her stomach twisted momentarily as she caught sight of Natasha at the big wig table at the opposite end of the room. She was wearing a custom-made black dress, hugging every curve and her hair had been combed in wild curls.

She looked amazing, absolutely beautiful, Natasha must have felt Maria's eyes on her because she looked up and smiled, tipping her glass towards Maria before she could look away.

The rest of the party passed in a blur of good company, music and good drinks.

The party is still going on, it's nice, Sharon and Wanda had turned out to be more fun than she remembered.

  
A few hours later Maria felt light-headed as she made her way upstairs a little after midnight. Back at the room, she unzipped her dress, rattled off a quick message to Brock and reclined her back against the pillows. The Expo would be over tomorrow and her flight would take her back to Chicago, to her husband, back to reality

Her thoughts moved back to Natasha ... Natasha ... Nat ... Maria let the name roll over her tongue. The images of the redhead brings a familiar pain between her thighs.

Enough, she can’t take it anymore, she moved towards the mini bar, cracked a bottle of whisky open and downed it in one go, before wrapping a robe around her naked body and walking out into the corridor.

It's now or never….

  
Maria calmed down and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. A few seconds passed before Natasha answered, she’d changed her dress for a red shirt and a pair of boxer shorts.  
Maria eyed her muscular, strong legs, it was obvious that she still took good care of herself.

"Hey ..." Natasha said, smiling as she pushed the door wide.

Maria walked in the room, their bodies touched briefly as she passed. She noted the glass of vodka on Natasha's bedside table and the crumpled dress on the floor. The lights had been dimmed and the city sparkled below them. Slowly, Maria pulled her tie from her robe and allowed it fall to the floor. She watched as Natasha took a deep breath and how her eyes darkened.

"Masha," she whispered huskily.

Maria's pussy throbbed at the thought of what was to come, her heart would come out of her chest. Brock could never make her feel like this, no matter how hard he tried. She was completely naked but she didn't care, Natasha had already seen her, sucked and tasted every inch of her, this woman knew her better than anyone.

"I think you know why I’m here, Nat," said Maria, sitting on the bed and admiring Natasha who was still standing, watching every part of her naked body.

"No. Tell me," Natasha said, kneeling down between her legs and allowing her hand to brush Maria's pussy for only a fraction of a second, understanding the need to touch her, she wants the moment to last all night.

  
"You know, babe."

  
"Tell me, please Masha." Natasha wherpered, rubbing her hands on Maria's soft thighs.

  
"I want you, I need you... I need you so much" Maria breathed, she could feel the wetness and heat increasing between her legs.

  
"You want me to do what. Masha?"

  
"Fuck me. Please, Natasha. Fuck me ... like you used to."

  
"What about your husband, Rumlow?"

  
"I don't care," said Maria, feeling the desire to burn through her veins. "Eat my pussy, do whatever you want with me. I’m begging you, Natasha, I can't take it anymore."

"Well ... as you wish, Masha," Natasha murmured, gently pushing Maria backwards and spreading her legs. Natasha slipped two fingers inside her and pulled them out, licking them hungrily. "So sweet as I remember it." Putting a small kiss in her black pubic hair.

  
Maria closed her eyes as Natasha's tongue moved slowly up and down her pussy, along her lips and over her clit. Sucking and licking her like only Natasha could. Natasha was addicted to Maria’s flavor, her Masha.

  
Ten long years without the taste painted her mouth, she stopped just before Maria was about to climax and flipped flipped her over on to all fours.

Natasha's favorite position.

  
Moving behind her, Natasha separated Maria's ass cheeks and drove her tongue deep inside, licking from the ass hole all the way down to her pussy and back again. The redhead slid a finger inside her anus and brought her other hand around the front to rub Maria's clit, hard and firmly.

Maria gasped, arched her back and shuddered as Natasha finally made her cum. No coherent sound came from her lips, waves of pleasure washed over her, her bones melt and her vision disappears for a few seconds. She felt alive for the first time in a decade, her heart fills with happiness.

  
It took a few moments to recover before turning and moving towards Natasha, who was still dressed. Natasha stood still, allowing Maria to take off her shirt, revealing a torso covered by a tattoo and the big, soft breasts that Maria always remembered.

  
She pulled her shorts down and reached down to feel Natasha's wet pussy, warm and velvety in her hands.

  
Maria kissed her hard on the lips, palpating urgently with her tongue, making up for all the wasted time. Every night she fucked Rumlow, when she could have been eating Natasha's pussy instead. She moved to her nipples, sucking them ... taking shape, texture, hardness.

  
Maria wanted to make Natasha cum, but she also needed to cum again.

  
She stood up on the mattress, a leg either side of Natasha's head and crouched down toward her face. Natasha reached up and pulled Maria's ass towards her, devouring her greedily again, she was born to eat that delicious woman's pussy, Maria leaned forward, pressing her body against Natasha. Her breasts falling on to Natasha's stomach. Her tongue quickly found the wet pussy below it.

  
Maria remembered that Natasha liked to play with her ass and quickly slid two fingers inside her, probing her anus over and over again while Natasha did the same with her. The pleasure built until they couldn't take it anymore and reached their climax in seconds apart.

Maria dropped, her knees buckling. She rested her face against Natasha's inner thigh.

  
After returning to earth, they lay together, worn and sweaty, their juices mixed and their plump and tender pussies.

  
After a few minutes, Natasha moved out softly from under her and lay behind her. Her wet pussy was a mess but she's happy. Leaning against Maria's back and her strong forearm wrapped around Maria’s breasts.

  
"Was it like you remembered, Masha?" Natasha asked kissing her neck.

  
Maria nodded, intertwining her fingers with Natasha's. She knew there was no going back now. She was ashamed to have chosen to marry with Brock, to bury her desires and pretend to be someone that she wasn't. Everything to be accepted by her father.

  
"What about you... mmm.?" Maria said, turning around to kiss her. "Did my pussy taste as good as it did when we were twenty-five?"

  
"Better. You're the best fuck of my life, Masha. No one has ever come close ... But if I'm honest with you ... it's always been you, always you ... Now, let's stop fucking with other people and be together, a life with you... Maria Hill."

  
Maria's heart vibrates with emotion at the thought of Natasha loves her every day. Maria heard the ringing of her phone in the distance, probably Brock saying good night. She would deal with him tomorrow. For now, right here was all that mattered.

  
Only in the arms of her Natasha...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for Rumlow... I need a poor guy


End file.
